Cazador de Arco iris
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: Cuando veo un arco iris, cojo mis cosas, me subo a la misma nube, y le pido que me lleve a la cola del arco iris, una vez alli, lo cazo


Hello! vengo con un pequeño drabble de usuk *-*, ANTES QUE NADA; me base en muchas cosas; en un comercial de una universidad chilena, en donde hablan de un sembrador de piedras y un cazador de arco iris, he ahi la inspiracion, tambien me base en un fic que se llama "Pescando estrellas" o algo asi, es muy bonito y recomiendo que lo lean, pero no he copiado nada y mil perdones si ofendo/insulto a alguien.  
>SE que deberia estar escribiendo el 4 cap de "casados por error" pero la inspiracion vino, y ha estado en mi cabeza todo el santo dia,neh~~<br>Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo autor, al igual que el fic en que me base y el comercial, ambos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.  
>Advertencias: la muerte de Alfred ;O;! . Y ahora a leer!<p>

* * *

><p>Todos los dias, me dedico a ver por la ventana, rogando que llueva, pero en el lugar de Estados Unidos donde estoy, no llueve mucho, por lo cual, siempre ruego que llueva aunque sea un poco...<p>

*Cuando termina la lluvia, busco la punta del arco iris, y lo cazo*

Seria mejor si estuviera en londres, Inglaterra, en mi pais natal, pero me mude aqui por el trabajo de mi padre, yo por mi, me hubiera quedado en londres,  
>pero aun no soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme por mi mismo.<p>

*Si encuentro mas de un arco iris, no importa, los cazare *  
>*Porque soy un cazador de arco iris, los cazo uno por uno*<p>

Hace poco entre a la escuela, no esta tan mal, bueno, en verdad, no he hecho ningun amigo, pero en el aspecto educacional, la escuela esta bien, aunque seria mejor si tuviera aunque sea un amigo, o que al menos mi amigo Kiku estuviera aqui, pero el tuvo que regresar a solo en esta escuela..., aunque...  
>quizas podria llamar a Alfred "amigo", no conversamos mucho, pero es bastante amable, y siempre esta al pendiente de mi, al principio crei que era solo por interes, ya que mis notas son mucho mejores que las de el, pero vi que no era asi y que Alfred decia que copiar no era nada "heroico"<p>

*Hoy me subire denuevo a la nube pequeña y le pedire que me lleve a la punta del arco iris,  
>cogere mi caza-arco iris y atrapare a ese arco iris*<p>

El tiempo ha avanzado y Alfred se me declaro, yo acepte y comenzamos a salir, es extraño..., me siento... Feliz?.

*Hace tiempo yo perseguia un arco iris, cada vez que lo veia, intentaba cazarlo, pero siempre se me dia ese arco iris estuvo mas tiempo de lo normal...y lo caze*

Alfred y yo cumplimos 15 años de aniversario, el tiempo ha pasado, y Alfred quizo unirse a mi para cazar arco iris..., cuando le dije que eso hacia en mi tiempo libre, se rio, pero luego, cuando me vio en plena accion, el tambien queria, hoy le enseñare a cazar arco iris de baja altura, para que le sea mas facil.

*Hoy me subo con mi acompañante a la nube que nos lleva a la cola del arco iris y un duende me dijo que tan real era mi amor por mi acompañante, conforme respondi luego el duende me sonrio y me dio una moneda de oro, a la vez que nos dejaba el arco iris para luego poder cazar el arco iris*

Ha pasado el tiempo...y hoy Alfred murio, he llorado mucho y en un ataque de ira, rompi todos los frascos que contenian los arco iris, todos se fueron,  
>menos uno, el unico que se quedo, fue el primero que Alfred mis cosas de cazeria, dejo todo abierto, de todas maneras no voy a volver, tomo el arco iris de Alfred y me voy.<p>

Llego al lugar donde Alfred cazo el arco iris y lo suelto, de inmediato el arco iris, en vez de dibujarse normalmente en el cielo, se dibuja rectamente en el cielo, dejando una rampa de subida, me subo a la nube, y comiendo a guiarme en el arco iris, siguiendo el camino que este marca.

*En vista de que ya no podre cazar mas arco iris, cojo el primero de mi amado,  
>he de dejarlo libre, y este dibuja un camino solo para mi, el cual sigo.<br>Al llegar a la cola del arco iris, veo a mi amado, sonrio y me tiro sobre el.  
>Yo era un cazador de arco iris, y hoy, mi acompañante en cazeria, me ha mostrado...<p>

El arco iris mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida*

* * *

><p>Gracias por pasarte por aqui y leer mi fic, espero que te haya gustado y si tienes algun comentariosugerencia/consejo, deja tu review(tambien puedes dejarlo sin tener una cuenta aqui :) )

gracias! n.n ,¿Reviews? :3


End file.
